Mentiroso
by Elmund9
Summary: Post-manga, Naruto es un hombre felizmente casado y ama a su esposa Hinata, ¿verdad? O es todo una terrible mentira que Naruto es incapaz de volver realidad. (Serie de one-shots, one-sided Narusaku)
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto únicamente se arrepiente de haber llamado mentirosa a Sakura.**

* * *

Mentiroso

Naruto es el Hokage de la Villa Secreta de Konoha, es un hombre poderoso con un corazón de oro y un alma implacable, siempre amable y fuerte. Es amado por todos y él protege su hogar con el cariño del padre más bondadoso.

Es una persona feliz, su enorme sonrisa adorna sus labios permanentemente además tiene una hermosa familia. Su vida es perfecta.

-¿Aun no vuelve?- Sakura le pregunta a Naruto un día, sus bellos ojos verdes opacados por una pena acumulada varios años. Ama a un hombre que viaje por el mundo y la última visita remonta a una fecha antes de que Sarada, su hija, pudiera formar oraciones.

Luce cansada y Naruto siente un dolor punzante en el pecho al verla sufrir. Si él fuera Sasuke haría todo lo posible por pasar los días con Sakura, besarla de pies a cabeza y admirar su fortaleza sin miedo. Pero él no es Sasuke, es Naruto: padre de dos y casado con la mujer más gentil de todo Konoha.

-No, ya sabes cómo son las misiones tipo doble S, requieren tiempo. Sasuke es el único capaz de hacerlo, y lo hace por nosotros - Naruto dice con una amable sonrisa. Una parte de él se pregunta si está mintiendo a Sakura, después de todo defender el nombre y honor de Sasuke es parte integral de su naturaleza incluso años después de la traición de Sasuke.

Naruto ha visto a su mejor amigo varías veces en la última década, pero el Uchiha jamás pregunta por Sakura o Sarada, desinteresado por completo en ellas hasta que Naruto las menciona. Ama a Sasuke y por eso nunca recrimina al otro por herir a Sakura con su constante lejanía, pero aún así siente un poco de culpa cada vez que ve a Sakura cargar todo el peso de su casa.

Sakura aciente con la cabeza y se va de la oficina, dejando a su aroma que envuleve a Naruto. Le recuerda una escena en particular. Quizás ya no hay nieve ni confesiones forzadas de amor, pero él reconoce la situación cómo perfecta para intetar perdonarse así mismo. Quiere perdonar su tontería de rechazar la oportunidad de ellos dos, de él y Sakura. Perdonarse y dejarlo ir finalmente, su viejo amor sera imposible de matar si se la pasa pensando en los quizá. Naruto desea serle fiel en pensamiento y acción únicamente a Hinata.

Sin embargo no puede, es incapaz de dejar este error ir porque está ligado a su momento de mayor vergüenza, el verdadero crimen cometido en aquella montaña años atrás.

Palabras más, palabras menos había llamado mentirosa a Sakura, dicho que odiaba a personas cómo ella.

En ese momento actuó como un niño celoso, uno que creía saber más del corazón de Sakura que ella misma, juzgando el amor de ella con la mayor brutalidad posible. Sakura aún sentía algo por Sasuke y Naruto, incapaz de ser segundo lugar, vio la confesión como un acto de humillante piedad y actuó como si ella hubiera querido lastimar su orgullo.

¿Y qué si ella amaba a Sasuke en aquel entonces? Naruto estaba dispuesto a morir por el Uchiha incluso más que ella. Si Sasuke se lo hubiera pedido, Naruto se hubiera arrodillado y rogado que volviera. Habría muerto por él. Qué derecho tenía Naruto sobre el corazón de Sakura para amonestarle el amor hacía Sasuke cuando el suyo mismo latía por el Uchiha.

Naruto, petulante, la había amonestado y arrinuó ahí cualquier nuevo intento de ser más entre ellos dos.

Fue mucho después que de verdad comprendió a Sakura. Fue un día que miró a Hinata y sintió la culpa envolver su corazón. Esa niña inocente lo amaba desde siempre, dulces ojos blancos únicamente fijos en él sin importar qué. Por si solos esos sentimientos no hubieran bastado para intentar algo con Hinata, pero cuándo la idea de Sasuke y Sakura siendo pareja era algo que rondaba su cabeza como un taladro manchado de sangre todos los días, Naruto sucumbió y se mintió así mismo de la forma más ruin.

Él le dijo a Hinata que la amaba, una mentira que Naruto jamás supo si debía tachar de cruel o gentil. Antes de darse cuenta era la noche de bodas con una mujer que no era Sakura y era incapaz de llegar a su corazón como Sasuke. Esa noche, recién casado y al lado de lo que parecía ser un ángel encarnado, Naruto pensó en la confesión bajo la nieve y entendió con claridad todo, la verdad detrás de las palabras de Sakura.

Pudo entender a su amiga precisamente porque Naruto cometió en creces el pecado del que acusaba a Sakura. Ella lo amaba, lo suficiente para renunciar a Sasuke e intentar matar al Uchiha, incapaz de soportar ver a Naruto sufrir por aquella promesa, queriendo liberarlo del dolor sin entender que Naruto mismo amaba a Sasuke. Aun así, esas acciones, incluída la confesión, habían sido motivadas por puro y desinteresado amor¿Naruto en cambio? Lo que sentía por Hinata era una sombra del amor que palpitaba en su corazón con la simple mención de Sasuke o el recuerdo de la sonrisa de Sakura.

Por un breve tiempo tras su boda, se odio. Mirarse en el espejo y ver a un mentiroso lo repugnaba.

Naruto entiende ahora que odiarse así mismo por sus mentiras es contraproducente, suficiente tiene con la culpa de desear otra mujer y su incapacidad de adorar a sus hijos cómo es debido. Jamás se deja caer en la depresión por ello, trabaja en su oficina todos los días y utiliza clones para el obligado tiempo de familia, sabiendo que es incapaz de vivir la mentira en carne propia tan descaradamente. Por el bien de Konoha hace lo posible para mantener la cordura y su aparente felicidad.

Por ello no pide disculpas a Sakura, lo necesario para perdonar su crimen en la montaña. Teme que admitir en voz alta la falsedad de su vida sea demasiado difícil y que al hacerlo su cuerpo estallará.

El perfume de Sakura lo deja en libertad finalmente y él vuelve a su trabajo. Dentro de poco será el cumpleaños de su hija, sería sospechoso faltar a un evento a su propia casa, por eso enviara un clon.

El clon pasará la noche allá y festejará el cumpleaños de su hija. Naruto piensa. Los exámenes ninja son más importantes y además lo único que ama, y jamás ha sido mentira a que grado o de que forma, es Konoha.

Así que soportará todo lo demás con una sonrisa aunque sea mentira.

 **Fin**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Notas: la misma gata pero revolcada . Porque para mí esto es Canon._**

 ** _Gracias por leer._**

* * *

 _Sonrisa_

 _Jamás he dejado de amarte_

 _...es demasiado tarde._

Fue un accidente, un desliz de su mente causado por el exceso de trabajo y los rayos del sol. Y aún así, Naruto no puede desviar su vista de la hermosa mujer que es Sakura, sus ojos verdes reflejan la vida y su cabello rosa le recuerda a la existencia misma de la belleza.

Naruto siente de nuevo mariposas en su estómago, revoloteando salvajes, cada una con el recuerdo de un momento entre ella y él. Esta enamorado.

Quiere besar los labios prohibidos, pasar sus manos por el cabello intocable, sentir la piel inalcanzable. Sobre todo, decirle que la ama por hoy y por siempre.

Pero, debe haber un pero siempre ente ellos, Naruto se contiene y golpea su cara con una mano vendada. Después le pide a Sakura que lo deje solo sin despegar su mano de su cara; no quiere verla, pues el fuego en él crecería demasíado y ninguna culpa lograría contener su cuerpo o, peor aún, su corazón.

Llevaba años sin sentir esa llama que surcaba su cuerpo cuando la veía. Naruto creía que se había apagado incluso antes de casarse con Hinata. Más ahora, quince años después de una falsa confesión bajo la nieve, Naruto puede sentir un nudo en la garganta al pensar que ella no es suya.

Solamente él como único culpable.

Se rindió, por el bien de Sasuke y Sakura, los dejo ser.

Con los años y la vida, se dió cuenta de que había errado. Sí amas a alguien debes esforzarte por enamorarlo, incluso si gustan de alguien más, nadie estaba casado en aquel entonces o de novios. Eran jóvenes sin compromiso o ataduras. Naruto debió haberlo intentado, pero era un cobarde. Sigue siendo un cobarde.

Por eso merece ser miserable.

En lugar de despertar para ver bellos ojos verdes llenos de vida, lo que ve son dos orbes blancas. A diferencia de Sakura, Naruto jamás se siente reflejado en los ojos sin pupilas de su esposa.

Naruto sacude su cabeza, él es basura. Hinata es linda, amable y una exelente madre. Jamás pelean y siempre lo apoya. Es perfecta, pero él no.

Incluso antes de redescubrir su amor por Sakura, Naruto prefería un mínimo contacto con su esposa. Por supuesto, había veces en que lo hacían, nada falso ahí. Pero, la mayoría de los días no podía soportar el aroma de la perfección en el angel llamado Hinata.

Jamás había sentido por Hinata algo más que gratitud, una que lo asfixiaba con hilos color sangre. Quería amarla, desearla a ella sobre todas las demás mujeres y que su sonrisa causará en él un calor desbordante.

Pero, ¡la contradicción!, esa bella sonrisa de Hinata era una estocada fría en el pecho, un recuerdo de su fracaso para dominar su corazón. Le asquea su propia persona.

Naruto se da cuenta que no quiere volver a casa (nunca le ha gustado volver), porque su corazón traidor, horrible, sabía de qué no solamente amaba a Sakura, la deseaba desde la punta de sus pies al último mechón de su cabeza.

Los rayos del sol iluminaron brevemente su silueta antes de esconderse por completo. Ha pasado la tarde, en el mundo y en su corazón.


	3. Chapter 3

Sueño

Naruto siempre fue una persona de grandes sueños. En su infancia soñó con volverse Hokage y ser reconocido por todos, en su adolescencia soñó con salvar a Sasuke de la oscuridad. Lo mas impresionante es que los logró conseguir. Sin embargo, había un sueño inalcanzable en su vida adulta que era literalmente un sueño.

Algunas noches, arrullado por la paz de la noche, Naruto soñaba con un jardín lleno de pétalos color rosa. Siempre estaba conciente de que era un sueño, pues en Konoha no había lugar donde hubieran tantos árboles de cerezo floreciendo al mismo tiempo.

Le gustaba acostarse junto a los bellos pétalos en el suelo, y ser cubierto de pies a cabeza por lo que seguian cayendo. Sus manos, curiosas, jugaban con las flores, deslizando por los suaves contornos de los pétalos dedos callosos de hombre.

En algunas ocasiones, las caricias eran delicadas, sus yemas apenas pasando por arriba de las corolas; otras veces, las apretaba con fuerza y las llevaba a sus labios para besarlas con labios mojados. Llegaba un momento, que incapaz de contener los deseo, comía las flores, lentamente, saboreando cada instante al punto que ya podía ver ni el cielo.

Era en ese momento que el olor lo embriagaba hasta volver su vista borrosa y las ramitas delgadas de los árboles se extendían hacia él hasta que podían deslizar sus hojas por arriba de su piel con el candente toque de una amante.

En el sueño, se sentía enloquecer, y después de lo que parecían años, sentis sus sentimientos estallar en un frenesí apasionado.

Justo después, Naruto despertaba en sábanas mojadas, la fragancia de los cerezos aun torturando sus sentidos y su nariz tardaba varios segundos en buscar el aire que se le había olvidado respirar. Ni su cuerpo caliente siendo castigado por el frío de la noche o la falta de cerezos a la vista podía para sacarlo de su agitado trance.

Con ojos aun nublados recordaba el dulce color rosa de las flores y en sus labios bailaba un sabor demasiado dulce para ser real, el último vestigio de sus sueños que aún asi lo abandonaría trás despertar.

Quería dormir para siempre, entonces podría vivir entre las ramas de los cerezos y poder hundirse en las capas de flores rosas hasta que cada parte de él se volviera uno con ella.

—¿En qué estabas soñando? —una sola vez Hinata le preguntó, llena de preocupación, sus ojos sin pupilas observaban a su esposo con algo similar al miedo y él, aún agitado, sintió algo de culpa.

—No recuerdo — mintió.

Naruto pensó en besarla para calmar sus preocupaciones, pero no lo hizo. Sus labios aún tenían el recuerdo del sabor de las flores y no quería perderlo. No soportaría hacerlo.

Después de esa breve interrogación, Naruto intentó dormir en el incómodo sillón de la sala lo más que pudiera, pues los sueños en el jardín de cerezos solo eran posibles de conseguir sobre una cama digna para tal encuentro. En el humilde sillón, Naruto caía al suelo antes de poder siquiera oler la enervante fragancia de sus sueños.

Llegó un punto en que no pudo soportar la abstinencia. Su alma lloró de agonía desde dentro de su cuerpo y le suplicó a él por una vez más. Él cedió, y con piernas débiles, lejos de su hogar, se dejo caer en una cama tras prometerse ir la siguiente noche con Hinata.

Tras cumplir su promesa de compartir cama y cuerpo con Hinata, Naruto, con algo de culpa, paso más noches de silencio en la cama de su esposa de las estaba dispuesto a contar.

Pero, muchas otras noches, la mayoría, tras salir del trabajo, enviaba a un Bunshin a su hogar y disfrazado de pies a cabeza, Naruto rentaba un cuarto de algún hotel de la ciudad. Y ahí, en un lugar secreto de todos, escondido entre cuatro paredes, se reencontraba con los hermosos cerezos.

...

Era este su destino desde que se caso, porque desde niño, él siempre fue una persona de grandes sueños.

 **Fin**

 **...**

 **Estaba leyendo los reviews a este fic, y se me ocurrió está idea. Posiblemente no la mejor ejecución pero.. alguien tenía que escribirla :-)**

 **¡Espero que les haya gustado y gracias por leer!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Advertencia, alcoholismo.**

Alcohol

Naruto recibió los recuerdos del bunshin y sintió una jaqueca formarse en su cabeza. Himawari estaba enferma y Hinata lo había corrido de la casa por hacer ruido.

Qué bendita broma.

Él no estaba seguro si ser corrido de la casa por la esposa era algo "normal", pero eso no importaba en lo mas mínimo. Años atrás, cuando se descubrió teniendo sueños húmedos que no incluían a Hinata, a Naruto le dejo de importar mucho aquellas cosas de intentar ser una familia feliz como las que él quería de niño.

Por supuesto, amaba a Boruto y a Himawari, daría sus brazos por ellos sin titubear. Incluso, sin parpadear aceptaría perder sus piernas por Hinata. Y aún así, contra lo que su mente decía que era correcto, Naruto odiaba pasar tiempo con ellos, ver aquellos recuerdos andantes de la gran traición que realizó a su propia alma.

—¡Soy un desgraciado!—dijo mientras se tomaba un vaso entero de cerveza amarga. Ardiente néctar que ensordecedocia los sentidos que amenazaban comerlo con la culpa —¡Otra cantinero!

El cantinero, incapaz de ver al Hokage en la cara morena y delgada del henge, miró con preocupación el vigésimo vaso vacío, sin entender como un hombre podía seguir bebiendo tanto sin caer desfallecido.

—¿Intentando olvidar a la esposa de nuevo? —el cantinero preguntó con practicada amabilidad, algo de lástima viajando en sus palabras.

—Me hecho de casa —Naruto respondió con una sonrisa burlona, como si le causará gracia —Mi hija enfermo y yo he sido un obstinado. Soy una vergüenza, así que ¡Otra cantinero!

La bebida fue servida y Naruto dió un enorme sorbo y finalmente sintió su mente nublarse lo suficiente para olvidar su infeliz matrimonio. Su horrible prisión con una hermosa mujer y dos increíbles niños que él, como idiota, creyó bastaría para desvanecer su soledad. Y ahora, se sentía más solo y miserable de cuando era un niño huérfano.

Su soledad actual era mucho peor, pues era producto de sus malas decisiones.

Hinata no había bastado al principio del matrimonio. Luego, tras largas horas de ver a Boruto jugando con Hinata, Naruto creyó, iluso, que otro hijo si podría arreglar lo que fuera que estaba mal en su matrimonio.

Amaba a sus hijos. De verdad lo hacía. Pero si pudiera viajar en el tiempo, se castraria así mismo con tal de ahorrarse tener hijos que conforme más pasaban los años más detestaba al punto que prefería horas de papeleo antes de tocarlos. De no ser por los bunshin, Naruto estaba seguro que se hubiera dado a la fuga para nunca tener que besarlos con sus propios labios ni verlos sonriendo con su madre.

—No los odio. De verdad no. Pero, me siento un esclavo de ellos. Un esclavo idiota —dijo medio borracho, los vasos cambiados por una botella que prometía la ansiada embriaguez —Creí que sí teníamos un segundo hijo, podría amar a mi esposa de verdad, que nuestro matrimonio se arreglaría. Pero no. Falle.

—No se puede forzar el amor —el cantinero dijo mientras colocaba otra botella frente a Naruto.

—Si no puedo forzarme a amarla, ¿qué clase de esposo soy? —Naruto respiro profundo y volvió a sonreír —Siempre creí que amar a tu familia era algo sencillo, normal y natural. Y aún así yo soy incapaz, incapaz de lograrlo. Debi saberlo pues jamás fui normal.

Antes de que el cantinero dijera algo más, Naruto vio un par de piernas familiares cruzar por debajo de las cortinas del local. Reconocería esa hipnótica forma de moverse incluso con los ojos cerrados. Estaba borracho, el mundo daba vueltas pero no le importó pues quería tocarla. A ella. A la mujer cuya simple existencia le daba energías para encarar el nuevo día.

Sin pensarlo, corrió tras ella. Bebida olvidada en el mostrador y cantinero perplejo mirando todo con boca abierta.

—Sakura — el nombre salió en un jadeo lujurioso y ella volteó a verlo como si fuera una cucaracha.

Incluso molesta era perfecta. Su enorme frente estaba arrugada pero él ansiaba plantar un beso en ella. En su frente, en sus labios, en su cuello, en toda la hermosa Sakura. Si solamente pudiera amarla sin ocultarlo, si únicamente pudiera estar con ella un segundo más de su vida, todo el dolor del mundo habría válido la pena.

—Te amo.

Las palabras escaparon de sus labios sin poder ser detenidas y antes de que Sakura las pudiera registrar, Naruto se dió a la fuga, avergonzado de haberse dejado decir aquella verdad más grande que la vida misma.

Él amaba a su esposa e hijos. ¡Los amaba mucho!

Llegó a su cuarto de hotel, lágrimas en sus ojos, pecho saltando y piel caliente. No podía respirar al pensar en la hermosa Sakura mirándolo con enormes ojos verdes en los que él si se reflejaba. Sakura y sus hermosos labios de mujer que eran carnosos y...años atrás, mas de una vez él la sostuvo en sus brazos, una mano sobre su cabello rosa para proteger su delicada cabeza y él recordaba aquella suavidad con amarga claridad.

Pero eso fue más de una década atrás, cuando él quería revolucionar el mundo y creía que su corazón siempre sería firme para dominar su cuerpo.

—Sakura —dijo con pupilas dilatadas. Su henge seguía sobre él, protegiendo su verdadero rostro de mostrar al mundo la verdad de su deseo. Jadeando, en súplica, llamaba a alguien que no era suya—Sakura.

En la mañana siguiente, tras sueños con cerezos rosas, se repitió su mantra:

Él amaba a su familia. Y se repetiría esa mentira hasta el final de sus días.


End file.
